Phenotypic subpopulations of lymphocytes in the peripheral blood, as defined by immunofluorescent cell sorting, are believed to reflect a useful measure of a person's immune function. For conceptual purposes the lymphocytes believed to arise from the embryonic thymus can be divided into a regulatory group and an effector group. The regulatory group is typified by the OKT-3, OKT-11, OKT-4 and OKT-8 monoclonal antibodies to human leucocytes. These monoclonal antibodies are currently marketed through the Colter Company. A clinically significant problem without ready solution is represented by a tendency of these phenotypes to fall below normal limits in several types of disease including autoimmune illness and neoplasia. The present invention, suspected to act through the hypophysis (pituitary gland) by the stimulation of somatotropin, has been found to significantly increase the OKT phenotypes designated above and, in the course of this enhancing effect, to successfully relieve or improve many autoimmune illnesses.
The life cycle decline of somatotropin may be a fundamental cause of many medical ailments as is suggested by the wide range of somatic complaints which respond to the method of treatment of the instant invention. Included in these somatic complaints are connective tissue inflammations such as arthritis, tendonitis, bursitis, and myositis; migraine headaches, tension headaches or sinus headaches; inflammatory conditions involving adenomatous viscera, including breast, lung, urinary bladder, liver and bowel; and psychological depression typically accompanying many of these conditions.